


I know this gift can last (say you’ll never leave me)

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Gift Giving, Kara Danvers is a sap, Kara makes sure Lena knows her worth, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, This one ran away w me and stole my heart to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: In which Kara keeps giving Lena gifts out of the blue, and Lena can't fathom why.OrKara works up the courage to tell Lena she loves her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 627





	I know this gift can last (say you’ll never leave me)

1.

It took Lena a week to find the first one. 

Kara had hidden it in the most ridiculous place, at the bottom of the cookie jar, where she knew Lena barely looked.

So that when she did, Kara would know Lena had been eating her cookies. 

The night Lena found it, she had been indulging herself on a particularly stressful day, deciding she deserved a break.

She hadn't meant to eat all of them, but when her fingers brushed the crinkly material of wrapping paper instead of a cookie she was startled.

Pulling it out, she inspected it carefully, turning over the tag and reading it aloud. 

"For when you take a well earned break," Lena chuckled to herself, and let her hands unwrap the gift. 

Inside was a blue velvet box, and upon opening it, Lena pulled out a plastic ring, with a tiny donut on top.

"You fucking dork," She exclaimed to no one in particular unable to hide her amusement at the stupid present.

She slipped the ring onto her middle finger, and went about the rest of her night.

When Kara had next visited, Lena took note of her immediate visit to the cookie jar, and her expression of delight upon noticing the change of cookies inside.

Kara looked round at Lena, feigning annoyance and spoke. 

"Lenaaaa," she whined, "why did you eat my cookies?" 

Lena shrugged, turned around and flipped her off, clearly displaying the tacky donut ring perched on her finger.

The way Kara's whole demeanour lit up at the notion of Lena wearing the ring was not lost on her.

2.

She finds the next one a mere two days later, after noticing the familiar shiny texture of the wrapping paper peeking out from the top of her highest shelf.

She sighed.

There was a reason she didn't put things up there.

She can't reach.

Looking around, she eventually decided to try and balance on a chair to reach upwards.

She climbed atop it, the chair wobbling precariously below her, and reached aimlessly towards it, falling just short.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again, grabbing it just by tips of her fingers and pushing it down onto the floor right before the chair tipped and she toppled over straight after it.

Landing with a thump on her ass, she winced slightly, before punching the air in victory.

Lena pulled the small box closer to her, and ripped it open without hesitating.

Inside was an emerald four leaf clover pin-badge , along with a piece of paper, reading,

"I knew you could do it! Luck is on your side."

Smiling like an idiot, Lena attached the pin badge to her favourite coat, and chucked the note into her drawer alongside the last one.

When Lena walks into her room to find Kara floating against the ceiling near the shelf the following day, she shakes her head and laughs.

If Kara heard her, she didn't say.

3.

After the second time it had become an unspoken sort of ritual.

Kara would hide a gift, and it would take Lena a number of days to find it.

The gifts were harder to find each time, and every one came paired with a note referring either to the gift, or the hiding spot.

(They also came accompanied with Lena's ever growing blush, but no one needed to know about that.)

The one thing that wasn't certain was why.

Lena couldn't fathom why Kara would keep giving her gifts out of the blue, with no apparent ulterior motives.

Kara never asked for anything in return, and both women barely even acknowledged what they were doing. 

The third gift came in a different form.

Lena had turned on the shower at the tap, only to find that the smallest trickle of water came out.

Huffing out a tired sigh, she unscrewed the front of the shower head to search for any blockages.

And boy, did she find one.

A tiny, plastic bag, well sealed (of course) was lodged into the crevice, calling out to her.

Lena almost laughed, almost.

She opened it, and pulled out the minuscule rolled up note.

It read, 'because you always smell so clean.'

At that Lena scoffed and put the note to the side, because if she had smelt clean in that moment she wouldn't have been taking a shower.

She turned her attention back to the bag, tipping out the remaining contents onto the table next to the sink.

It was the smallest picture frame Lena had ever seen, void of a photo.

She didn't need to think about what she was going to put in it.

She already knew.

And when Kara noticed the barely visible addition to Lena's desk at L-corp, she wasn't surprised at the CEO's choice of photo either.

4.

By gift four Lena was exasperated.

Whenever she began to touch on the topic Kara would change the subject, immediately shutting down Lena's questions.

So when she found the slightly larger than usual squishy package at the bottom of her laundry basket she was far from shocked.

She unwrapped the item slowly, savouring the idea that Kara's hands had wrapped the gift especially for her.

Eventually there was no paper left, and what remained was a pair of fuzzy socks, embellished with the Supergirl logo in the middle.

"Such a god complex," Lena laughed and shook her head.

She pulled them on and revelled in their coziness for a moment, tracing her hands over the soft material, before she noticed the crinkling of the note in the end of the one on her left foot.

She pulled it out, once again reading it aloud.

"Because you get cold feet when you sleep."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows.

How would Kara-?

Oh.

That.

Lena remembered last week, when Kara had appeared at her apartment door, exhausted at 3 in the morning. 

Neither of them had spoken a word.

Lena simply took Kara's hand in her own, and dragged her to the bed. 

When she had woken, Kara had already gone, a text waiting on her phone, thanking her, and alluding to the fact that she was a great cuddle buddy.

(Although she'd never admit to the last part.)

Lena had pushed it to the back of her mind, as usual, and thought of it as another one of their friendship bonding moments.

For the most part, anyway.

5.

The fifth one was by far the most humorous.

Not necessarily the gift itself, but the way in which she found it.

She had just finished eating a shared takeaway with Kara (some would say Kara had finished eating her takeaway, and Lena had picked off of her plate, but same thing, right?) and had pressed the button to start the dishwasher when suddenly Kara had leapt up, shouted, and super sped over to her, opening up the door before Lena could even blink.

Before she knew it, Kara was stood in front of her, holding the soggiest gift yet.

"Why would you put it in there, you dumbass?" Lena exclaimed, pushing her lightly.

Kara stumbled back a few steps even though Lena knew it didn't topple her at all, it was only for show.

The blonde shrugged and tried to shake some of the water off.

"It's related to the note?"

It was a question.

Why was it a question?

Kara seemed on edge, something Lena only just picked up on, barely there at all.

A light pink hue dusted her cheeks, the hand not holding the papery mush fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

Lena decided to put her out of her misery and take the gift, pulling off the wet pulp of paper and finding a plastic bag inside.

"It made it." Lena smiled.

The note however, had not.

The ink had ran, and the paper was falling apart in her hand, unreadable.

Kara let out a sigh of relief for a reason Lena was unable to pinpoint, but she pushed the thought away for later.

Opening the bag, she peered inside, pulling out what was seemingly a pair of tickets.

"What's this Kara?"

"Read it."

They were confirmation tickets, confirmation tickets for a holiday break that weekend.

"I thought we could go together? You know like a break from all our work and stuff, your job as a CEO, and mine as... well Supergirl." She lifted a hand to play with the stubby hairs at the nape of her own neck, before noticing the lack of response from Lena, and continuing, "Unless you don't want to of course? You could take Sam or... or I don't know. They're your tickets I guess. Just have fun having a break ok? You deserve it and-"

"Kara of course I want you to come with me you idiot." 

Kara stopped her rambling and blushed deeper than before.

"You do?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

Kara smiled a dazzling smile, clearly overjoyed.

"I'll look forward to it," She said.

"Me too," Lena said, matching her wide smile and tone.

+1

When Kara approached Lena on their short break holding yet another gift, Lena had had enough.

"Kara this has to stop, I can't keep accepting these from you."

"Sure you can Lena," she said pouting. 

Upon noticing the CEO's unwavering glare, she decided to compromise.

"Fine. Last one, you have to accept it though as I've already bought it."

"Oh alright," Lena said, huffing out a deep, dramatic sigh, "I guess I shall have to then."

Kara placed the gift onto her lap and sat on the bed beside her, wringing her hands in a nervous fashion.

"Are you nervous?" Lena asked, curious.

"No I'm Kara," She said, in her playful dad-jokey voice, "sorry, force of habit. No I'm not nervous, are you?"

"Why would I be nervous," Lena said, her voice betraying her emotions, "but you sitting there like that is making me think I should be."

"Oh sorry." Kara said, and sat on her hands. "Better?"

"Not much."

Lena turned her attention back to the gift, and tore the wrapper.

Inside was a box, and inside a box sat a note.

Just the note, nothing else.

Lena almost cried when she read it.

“Do you mean that Kara?” She asked.

“Yes. Is that ok?”

Lena looked back down at the note.

“It’s more than ok. Because Kara, for what it’s worth,” she stood up, discarding the the box and it’s contents in favour of grabbing the blondes hands, and pulling her to her feet.

She pushed her forehead against Kara’s their noses squished together in their proximity. 

“I’m completely irrevocably in love with you too.” 

Kara gasped. 

“You are?”

“No I just told you because I felt like leading you on.”

“Oh” Kara’s face fell and she tried to pull away, but Lena held her there.

“I was being sarcastic dariling, I am in love with you, no doubt about it.”

Kara hummed for a moment, as if pondering something.

“Prove it.” She said after a while.

“Prove what?”

“That you’re in love with me.”

“And how would one go about doing that.” Lena asked.

“Kiss me.”

Lena pretended to think about it for a moment, before chasing Kara’s lips with her own, brushing them softly together, a hint of more to come.

“How was that?”

“Hmm,” Kara said, “I’m not sure, maybe you’ll have to do it again.”

The next time Lena leant in, it was a kiss full of passion, of love. Tongues clashing, bribing the other’s mouth open, lips against lips.

“How’s that.” Lena mumbled against Kara’s lips.

“Mmm I think that did it.” She replied. Not wanting to be apart again for more than a second.

That night was spent achieving new lengths. 

The greatest gift Kara had ever given Lena was of her love, and they were content to just be in each other’s arms for as long as the night allowed.

——

The next time Kara gave Lena a gift was their wedding night, the silver Kryptonian bracelet sat snugly on Lena’s wrist a symbol of their undying love for one another.

And maybe Lena forgets to remind Kara that she said she wouldn’t be accepting anymore gifts.

Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the longest one shot I’ve done so far? Idk 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one to be honest.
> 
> I wrote gift #5 in my art class.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> If you liked!!! Visit me on twitter- sxperlxthor 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you notice any mistakes please don’t hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended.
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> -R ❣️


End file.
